


Purple and Pink

by Wallman5



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Baking, Bonding, Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Sexual Content, Natsuki teaches Yuri baking, Post-Game(s), Premarital hand-holding, Sadness, Shyness, Sleepovers, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallman5/pseuds/Wallman5
Summary: Natsuki and Yuri have grown closer over the year, and now Yuri wants to learn how to bake. This is the moment Natsuki has been waiting for, but they may each learn more than they anticipateOn hold for now
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	1. Setting the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This'll mainly be used, as the title suggests, to set up our delightful tale

A soft drumming echoed across the empty kitchen, as Natsuki tapped her fingers along the worktop, nervously. It was a warm day outside, and she'd opted for a lighter outfit, with simple shorts and a loose, oversized t-shirt to keep her cool in the day's heat. The t-shirts was one of her favourites, emblazened with a beautiful illustration from one of her manga (probably the best she'd read, to be honest). The image was saturated with colour, a bold contast to the otherwise simple pink hue of the fabric. And even though she had no reason to be, Natsuki couldn't deny the nerves that were building up inside of her, like tiny jolts of electricity shooting through her body, from her fingertips to her toes. It was a Saturday, a beautiful sunny Saturday, and Yuri was coming over. 

They had decided on it earlier in the week, during one of their routine meetings at the Literature Club. Sayori had been exchanging poems with MC and Monika, laughing and comparing styles while Yuri and herself were once again bickering as to the depth of literary content her manga could provide. To an onlooker, it may have seemed like they were at each other's throats (well, mainly Natsuki, given her somewhat..."loud" temperament) but she'd actually grown quite close to Yuri over the year. Through the evenings of debating their interests, exchanging poems and other activities, a small but powerful bond had blossomed between the two. On that particular day, after they had ended up laughing at each other's counterpoints and counter-counterpoints, Yuri did something entirely unexpected. While the others were at the front of the classroom (with Sayori once again acting strangely touchy with MC, Natsuki noted), the two girls had been conversing near the closet, out of earshot of the rest. They had just begun the topic of Natsuki's baking when Yuri posited the question.

"C...could you show me how to b...bake, Natsuki?", she had said, her eyes wavering with slight nervousness.

For a moment, Natsuki was taken aback. Sure they'd hung out with each other outside of the club, going to cafés some weekends, or for Monika's birthday a few weeks ago. Still, Yuri had never come over to Natsuki's house by herself, both due to her own shy demeanour and Natsuki's apprehensiveness to bring anyone near her father. Yuri twirled a lock of smooth purple hair between her fingers as she waited for a response (a habit Natsuki found irresistibly attractive about her). The smaller girl felt her heart flutter at the question. Everything seemed to fall perfectly in place, her father was actually gone from the house for the entire weekend, a rare gift the gods had bestowed upon her. She wouldn't have to come home, sneaking around to grab whatever scraps she could scrounge from the kitchen, fearful of her father's drunken rage. And now Yuri, for the first time, had actually asked if she could come over and spend time together?! She could finally reveal how she felt about her shy classmate, how much she deeply loved her. God, even the thought of it nearly made the younger girl faint! Natsuki looked deep into Yuri's bright beautiful eyes and a wry smile formed on her face. It took everything she had not to squeal in excitement.

"Of course, Yuri. I'd love to have you over, we could bake all sorts of stuff, like cupcakes and cookies, or cakes and...". Natsuki paused midsentence when she saw the corners of Yuri's mouth lift into one of her little smiles, smiles so perfect Natsuki couldn't help but admire it for a moment or two. 

"Great, would S...Saturday suit you?", she replied. The momentary happiness Natsuki saw slowly drifted into uncertainty as Yuri quickly turned away, some of her hair falling to cover her face. "I mean, o...only if you really w...want to?".

Once again, Natsuki felt butterflies in her stomach. The bashful girl turned away from her, hiding her soft features from Natsuki's longing gaze. The topic of sexuality and their orientation had been brought up through poetry before. While Sayori was fairly straight, and Monika curious, Yuri and herself were both gay. Natsuki had been shocked when Yuri had revealed it to them, she'd never have guessed. Of course that didn't mean that she reciprocated the feisty, pink-haired girl's feelings, but it was a comfort to know that there was a possibility of Natsuki's fantasies becoming realised. Oh and fantasies she did have. The thought of the two of them, together, their bodies intertwined and heartbeats as one, so close they could feel each other's hot breath wash over their mouths, as each set of lips closed in to seal their love with a kiss...a warm, moist sensation was already encroaching between Natsuki's legs at the thought. She suddenly remembered where she was, and with cheeks as red as fire, quickly corrected her overactive imagination and responded to her friend's question. 

"Of course, ya blockhead. Anytime you want, I'll be ready", she responded, with one of her trademark grins. Yuri smiled gently again, causing more emotions to swirl around Natsuki's head. She didn't care if Yuri didn't harbour those exact desires as herself, she at least had to tell her somehow. The thought of losing her due to a confession weighed slightly at the back of her mind, but she quickly cast it out. Yuri was her friend, she'd understand. Even if her passion didn't match Natsuki's, they would always be friends, no matter what...right? 

And so the day had passed, which eventually rolled over to that fateful Saturday, as Natsuki sat waiting at the kitchen counter. Around her were baking utensils of all shapes and sizes, all arranged neatly for Yuri and herself to use. The intricate perfection with which she had laid out each instrument spoke both to her excitement and nervousness. The counter was spotless, the oven pristine and her trays glimmered in the sun's light. It truly seemed like a kitchen fit for angels. Two pairs of oven mitts sat next to the spatula, one pink and the other a strong violet. Natsuki smiled as she glanced over at it. She had seen that particular pair hanging near the back of some shelves of her local bakery yesterday evening. She'd asked the owner, if they were for sale, explaining that she wanted them for a friend. She was greeted with a hearty laugh, as the baker gave it to her free of charge. 

"If it means you'll spread the joys of baking to someone new Suki (his affectionate nickname for her), I'll gladly give them to you". Natsuki thanked him immensely for his kindness, tears welling in her eyes as she left the bakery. It was moments like these that she wished she could have had a loving father, someone who opened his arms to her, instead of sealing himself off behind a drunken stupor. 

But enough of him. Her father was out of the picture for the time being, no need to worry about his opinions or his fists. Even a quick flash of him was enough to unsettle her, but she quickly eradicated his fiery glare from her mind's eye. Today was not about him, today was about her and her love. Natsuki wanted everything to be perfect for Yuri, for in her eyes, that beautiful, thoughtful girl deserved the world and more. Her timid nature made Natsuki want to protect her at all costs, and give her whatever she could to make her happy. She was such a kind and surprisingly funny person once Natsuki had gotten to know her better, that she kicked herself mentally for not making the effort earlier. Yuri was like a delicate flower, beautiful, perfect but fragile. Any time they spoke, or laughed or simply strolled through the neighbourhood streets side by side always became the best part of Natsuki's days. And now she could tell her personally how much these moments meant to her, and maybe create some more...intimate ones in the future. 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.


	2. Opening Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri arrives, and baking ensues.

A tall, timid girl stood at the door, her face tinged red, the faint blush of nervousness spread across her cheeks, accompanied by a soft smile. Natsuki beamed up at her friend as she threw her arms around the the dark-haired girl's waist. She was wearing a long maroon skirt, with an intricate design, along with a long-sleeved t-shirt, dark grey in colour. 

"She always dresses so elegantly", Natsuki reflected. It was another facet that made the two of them so different, that while Natsuki enjoyed a more colourful and light style (but not cutesy, she hated it when all people said was "cute"), Yuri always had a...sort of refined dress sense, something that brought out both her maturity but also innocence, in a way.

"I'm so glad you asked to do this, Yuri", she began, embracing Yuri with a warm hug. Yuri's blush grew even stronger, and she meekly returned the hug, wrapping her long, slender arms around Natsuki's small frame. After a few moments or so, they broke off the hug, and Natsuki quickly grasped Yuri's hand to lead her inside. The nerves, which had been consistently building as she awaited Yuri's arrival, were instantly quelled as she felt Yuri's fingers lock into her own, and they walked briskly to the kitchen. Once they reached their destination, Natsuki let go of Yuri's hand, somewhat hesitantly, and began motioning to all the utensils and ingredients, arranged neatly on the pristine counter top. Yuri stood pensively by the doorway, watching as her short, pink-haired companion skipped over to the set-up, her fingers wrapping around one of the mixing bowls. 

"Man, this is going to be so much fun!", Natsuki exclaimed, her voice filled with excitement. "Baking is always better when you've got someone else around, especially when it's your best friend". Yuri blushed once again at the comment, and began twirling locks of her hair through her fingers, tugging on each strand in an attempt to quench the heat on her cheeks. Natsuki gazed at her embarrassed friend, stricken by how beautiful she looked, as she leaned against the door frame, her body relaxed, despite the redness of her cheeks and that damned perfect smile subtly crossing her mouth. God, she hoped Yuri felt the same way she did. A brief pause ensued before Yuri responded, still wearing her shy smile as she looked to her best friend. 

"I...I hope I don't disappoint. I've been...looking forward to this as well", she responded. Despite her struggle to find words, Natsuki knew from the look on her face that Yuri was glad to be here. Through out the year, as they had bonded, Natsuki had learned to read the emotions of her friend mainly through the body language she conveyed, regardless of how she worded those emotions. As Yuri tentatively made her way next to the younger girl, she swore her heart would leap from her chest any minute. Her hands trembled slightly as Yuri glanced over the counter.

Yuri analysed the set of baking instruments laid out before her. There were spoons, ranging in sizes from comically small to unseemly large. The bowls were similar, spread out in a row just beyond the spoons and spatulas. A lone, electronic balance sat in the centre of the counter, the plastic a pink colour. Yuri felt a rush of happiness inside her as she noted its hue. "Pink, just like her hair", she thought to herself, happily. As she continued to scan the layout of various implements, her mind focused on a set of mitts, sitting near the corner. The two sets were different in colour, one a similar shade of pink as the scale, the other...purple. Her favourite colour. A warm fuzziness spread its way deep into Yuri's soul. For so long throughout her life, she had struggled to find any friends, eventually giving up altogether on social interaction. People never seemed to click with her, or worse, they'd torment her for her bookish, shy disposition. She had accepted her life of solitude, until the Literature Club. Finally there was a place where people liked her, actually wanted to be around her, and didn't make fun of her books or her breast size or anything. And of course, the club had brought her Natsuki, her best friend. Even though the beginning of their friendship was slow somewhat, the tall girl couldn't deny how much her smaller friend meant to her. And the violet oven mitts were a perfect representation their bond, the unbreakable friendship they had forged together. Maybe someday, Yuri could even roll up her sleeves around her, but then again, that might be stretching it too far. After all, they were just friends and she didn't want to burden her friend with her own, selfish actions.

While Yuri contemplated the thoughtfulness of the mitts, Natsuki was once again drawn into her fantasies, picturing things and...feelings....that she really shouldn't be right now. Quickly shaking her head to rid the lewd thoughts, she regained her composure, just as Yuri looked over to her, her eyes longing to begin their day together. She waited for Natsuki to respond.

"Of course you won't disappoint, silly", Natsuki replied with a smirk. "Not when you've got a master baker such as me (pointing to herself and assuming a playfully smug face), to show you how it's done". Yuri giggled at the comment, and began to ready herself to bake. 

"Now then", the small girl continued, her every motion laced with confidence, "I thought we'd bake something sweet but simple for today: cupcakes!". She began reaching out for the flour and some eggs as she continued to explain. "Everyone thinks that cupcakes are easy to bake, and that anyone can do it. I mean, I guess they're not wrong, but it's not as simple as that". Her voice began to echo that same fiery passion that she exuded whenever she spoke (or more often, defended) her love of manga. "A lot goes into making good cupcakes, getting the right amount of ingredients, working the batter to the proper consistency, setting the oven to the correct temperature". Natsuki rambled on as she began preparing two bowls, one for both herself and Yuri. The purple haired girl watched with intense curiosity at the methodical movements of her friend, as she readied two sets of utensils for them to use. Once again, a faint blush returned to her face as she thought of how much Natsuki had done for her, going through all the effort of setting up everything, just so that she could teach the timid girl something that she was already so well versed in. Natsuki glanced over, a joking pout etched onto her face. 

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to give me a hand?", she said with a small laugh. Collecting herself, Yuri grasped the bowl.

"Y...Yes, let's begin", she replied. Natsuki's pout stretched into a wry smile as she began to weigh some butter on an electronic scale. 

"Now then, we'll start off with 100 grams of butter....", Natsuki announced, beginning the day's "lesson". Their first task was to whisk the butter and sugar, and then add some eggs into the mix. Yuri tried to match the younger girl's actions as best as possible. She was surprised at how difficult it could be the mix the ingredients at certain points, despite the fact that her "teacher" made it look positively simple. Yuri hadn't noticed it before, but standing next to her as she was, she couldn't help but admire the slender musculature of Natsuki's arms. No doubt the baking helped delicately tone her arms, especially if she did all this mixing and beating often. The thought of it sent a slight shiver through Yuri's own arms, arms that she couldn't allow her friend to see. She'd never understand anyways, and Yuri knew she couldn't bear it if she drove away anyone else because of her terrible habit. Loneliness was too terrifying a thought. The younger girl was her usual self, laughing and teasing, proudly showing off her mastery of the different tools and utensils. They ran in to the occasional difficult patch, such as when Yuri's batter ended up sticking to her fingers while she unsuccessfully tried to shape her own cupcakes but eventually, they managed to prepare a batch each. They had shared some good laughs through out the morning, and after an hour or two, they were ready to place their work into the oven. Natsuki's cupcakes were perfect, fluffy and round, while Yuri's took on a more rough and uneven texture, but they were both happy with what they had accomplished. 

"Damn, the time really did fly by", Natsuki quietly remarked, as she gazed up at the clock, hanging over the sunshine that sparkled through the window. Yuri followed her friend's eyes, as she stared out the window. It was a beautiful day outside, the brilliant blue sky laced with thin wisps of snow-white clouds, all embraced in the warmth of the sun's glow. Yuri smiled to herself. Even in her thoughts, she couldn't help but form eloquent descriptions of the world around her. Just like her poetry, always hiding the truth behind intimate descriptions and well-wrung metaphors. As Yuri became engrossed into her own deep thoughts, she failed to notice an apprehensive hand, caught between want and doubt, reach out towards her. 

More than anything, Natsuki wanted to grasp those slender fingers again, feel their skin touch, feel the warmth of Yuri's hand envelop her own. She felt so safe when she held that hand, so removed from the cold, cold touch of her father, as if Yuri's very body filled her own with an unknowable energy, energy that coiled into a tight bond, connecting them as strongly as two people could be. And yet, all that hope and desire for that unbreakable bond was only in her head. In reality, they were just two girls, standing beside one another, looking out at the horizon, like two trees that plant themselves next to one another on top of a hill. The kind of trees that remain side by side, growing throughout the decades, spreading their branches and leaves ever outward, but never touching, remaining forever separate. The image unsettled Natsuki, despite its mundane nature. It only filled her with dread, that she would never christen that cherished bond with the beautiful girl beside her, instead trapped beneath the anchor of "friendship", until they slowly drifted apart, two boats floating away on the sea of life.

Natsuki quickly withdrew her hand, before Yuri could notice. No matter how brave a face she put on for the world, no matter how outgoing and confident a tone she took, she wanted nothing more than to melt into Yuri's embrace, tell her everything, about her father, her fears, her hopes, her dreams. She wanted to hear that soothing voice tell her...

"Everything will be alright...."

"I'm here now".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internal fear and doubt seems to be quite the common theme among these girls, eh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I like this story, I hope I can draw out a couple more chapters. Writing about these two is great therapy for loneliness.  
> If you have any suggestions, feel free to drop a comment.  
> bye


	3. Scene Transition

A warm, pleasant scent drifted around the kitchen, drawing the girls from their quiet thoughts. Truth be told, Natsuki was happy to simply be around Yuri, regardless of whether they did anything or not. At least standing next to the window as they were, she would be able to steal glances at her luscious violet hair, draped over her shoulders, with some stray locks snaking around her pale cheeks, encapsulating the beauty of her face, or the prominent curves of her body, in particular those sizeable "assets". Natsuki's mind started to wander towards its more erotic corners, but there was still work to be done and so she skipped her way to the oven. 

"Ah, smells like they're just about ready", she said, as she reached for the pairs of oven mitts sitting on the table. Looking over to her friend, she swiftly tossed the purple pair over. The mitts flew quickly through the air, catching their recipient completely by surprise. 

A resounding "bap" echoed across the kitchen, as the mitts collided with Yuri's face

Yuri blinked, registering what had happened, and broke out into a hearty laugh, which quickly calmed Natsuki's mounting fright that she had hurt her friend. Laughing like that was uncommon of the meek girl, but spending time with Natsuki, she had begun to loosen up more often. There was something about her feisty classmate that she couldn't quite put into words. It was like she felt more...free around her, her usual worry of social persecution completely eroded whenever it was just the two of them. As they shared a laugh, Yuri bent down to pick up the fallen mitts, and gently slipped them over her fingers. She strolled over beside Natsuki, who was reaching into the oven to grab her own tray. As she pulled out her cupcakes, Yuri was once again struck by the manga lover's strong and slender arms, muscles tensing beneath the surface of her pristine skin. It was only when they were so close, that she could appreciate the hidden aspects of Natsuki's body, like an artist admires the small details of their work, things so minute they'd be invisible without a discerning eye. 

Natsuki grinned once she saw her finished work, another successful tray of cupcakes, prepared without a hitch. She had really wanted to impress Yuri today, making sure she used exact measurements and timed everything perfectly, and it had paid off. The aroma of the freshly baked treats was intoxicating. 

"If Sayori was here, she'd probably have eaten four of five of these babies by now", she said, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Oh, quite probably", Yuri replied with a giggle. "She has quite the appetite, after all, and your baking seems to be a particular favourite of hers". 

"Well that's gonna change now", Natsuki continued, as she placed her batch on on the counter top, reaching for a wire rack as she did. 

"What do you mean?", the taller girl questioned, as she reached into the oven to retrieve her own work. "I hope you're not going to stop baking any time soon, you're really good at it".

Natsuki eyed the girl with a wry smile. "No, no. I just mean that I'll have competition. You're probably going to become the new star baker of the group, on top of being the resident tea expert. You'll put me out of a job".

Yuri's cheeks once again lit up, flushing with heat so much they almost felt like the oven she was reaching into. Natsuki happily watched as her friend was hit with a rush of embarrassment. It was worth it of course, to see that cute smile that she tried to hide away. She got flustered so easily, it made Natsuki almost giggle herself. Yuri, recovering from the sudden burst of flushed cheeks, retrieved her own cupcakes from oven. To an onlooker, they were easily second to Natsuki's own, but that didn't factor into the pink-haired girl's mind at all. To her, they were perfect, just like everything else about Yuri. 

"Damn Yuri, those look fricking a-ma-zing", she stated, her voice saturated with enthusiasm. The red hue of the shy girl's cheeks grew ever more crimson as she walked over to her friend. 

"Ah...t...thanks, Natsuki. But they're nowhere near a..as good as yours", she squeaked out. 

Natsuki's mind raced with thoughts upon hearing the reply of her friend. How the hell was she this adorable? Even the way she carried over the tray, her every step filled with grace, the way her hips moved from side to side. And again, those breasts put Natsuki into a daze. Oh yeah, they were definitely captivating alright. Thinking back to the start of the year, back when MC had first joined the Literature Club, the young girl remembered how she had insinuated that her quiet, timid friend had been padding herself up, making her look more mature. A couple of sleepovers and girl's nights later, and Natsuki could confirm no padding was involved. They were quite real alright. She smirked at the thought.

"No, I mean it, Yuri. They smell really good", she continued. "All these cupcakes turned out great. Now we just need to apply the finishing touches". 

Yuri's embarrassed face took on a quizzical look, as she watched her small friend reach for the icing sugar. Natsuki responded to the puzzled expression with a knowing smile. 

"Time to have some fun". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what kind of fun Natsuki has in mind ;)  
> Feedback or suggestions, I take 'em all
> 
> Bye


	4. Character Revelation

“Well, we gotta finish these off with icing of course!”, Natsuki boldly proclaimed, an air of mischief coating her words. She triumphantly hoisted the opened bag of icing sugar high above her. “Then, add a few bits here and there, maybe a cherry or two, and they’ll truly be top-notch cupcakes”. 

Yuri watched with a mixture of curiosity and amusement, as her eccentric baking buddy pranced around the counter, grabbing various containers and jars, each filled with a unique topping. Chocolate drops, lemon swirls, cherries: all were gathered in Natsuki’s embrace before she placed them just shy of the cooling cupcakes. Evidently, this seemed to be the part that got Natsuki the most excited, seeing as she was practically skipping from spot to spot, unable to stay still for more than a second. Yuri felt her heartrate increase the more she fixated on the movements of her companion, unable to draw her eyes away from her. Spending the day with her had been a daunting prospect for the reserved girl. They were "best buds" (Natsuki's words) but to have just the two of them, here together, without anyone else from the Literature Club to third wheel-

Wait a minute, why had her mind jumped to third wheeling? That was something that only happened around couples, and she and Natsuki were just friends. Sure they were close, despite their perspectives on manga and literature in general. And Yuri appreciated all that Natsuki had done for her throughout the year, gradually coaxing her out of the shell that she had hid herself in for most of high school. 

“But that was because she’s my friend, and that’s what friends do”, Yuri thought, her mind deeply contemplating the sudden burst of emotion within her. So why did that warm feeling she got around Natsuki increase ten-fold as soon as she pictured the two of them…together? 

“Oh my God”, Yuri whispered softly, eyes wide in surprise.

“I have a crush on my best friend?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter is super short, but it's mainly to set the stage: both Natsuki and Yuri are madly in love with one another, and neither realise it. I don't want people thinking this'll be some sad unrequited love affair: these two beautiful girls are after one thing: each other. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Bye


	5. The Plot Thickens

After getting everything she needed, Natsuki quickly began preparing a batch of icing. She could have gotten Yuri to mix some as well, but it wasn't necessary, the icing didn't take long usually. 

"Besides", she thought to herself, "it's the decorating where I can have some fun". Her movements were swift and precise, well-rehearsed from the countless hours she had spent in her little kitchen. Aside from the Club, this was her sanctuary, her one place where no one could bother her, not even her father. Whenever she was in here, he'd actually have the decency to leave her alone. 

"Probably so he can scoff down cakes afterwards", Natsuki decided, her mind wrought with spite at the thought of the man. He was such an asshole, always yelling and boozing, leaving barely any food for her, but making sure he always cooked himself a nice meal. Yeah, just leave poor ol' Natsuki to scavenge whatever scraps she could and trudge off to school to spend the day, fucking starving-

"Um, Natsuki, are you alright?", an apprehensive voice called out from behind her. Natsuki jerked herself back to reality, and noticed the drops of icing that she had flung around herself. She had been so wrapped up in her own mind, she hadn't even realised how forcefully she was whisking. Taking a short breath to calm her mind, she turned to her friend, plastering a stupid grin on her face. 

"Ah yeah, sorry 'bout that, Yuri. Sometimes I just get really into it, ya know?", she responded, coating her voice with enthusiasm. Yuri threw her a perplexed look, but soon relented into a shy smile. Natsuki turned back to the bowl, her own cheeks flushing crimson. That was stupid of her, the last thing she needed was for Yuri to think she was some weirdo who couldn't control her temper. Sure their arguments in the past had gotten pretty heated, but that was ages ago. Now their arguments were a lot less loud and more playful, just the way Natsuki liked it. 

"Okay, deep breath", the young girl silently said to herself. Grabbing the whisk in a softer grip, she slowly began to stir the bowl again.

While Natsuki prepared the icing, chaotic and conflicting thoughts continued their maelstrom inside Yuri's mind. Once she had realised she had developed a crush on her petite friend, a flurry of emotions bombarded the timid girl. On one hand , it was so intoxicating to imagine the two of them together that several scenarios had already been constructed in Yuri's head: on a beach, sharing an ice-cream; a stroll in the park, hand in hand, or snuggled against one another on the couch, her long arms wrapping around Natsuki's wiry body in a tight embrace. They all made Yuri feel a longing, an ache for those fantasies to become reality. Strangely, she hadn't even had a fleeting worry whenever she considered the two of them together around other people, something that, with anyone else, even her fellow club members, would send the shy girl into a frenzy of nervousness. And yet, and yet...

"What if she doesn't feel this way about me?".

That lone thought was enough to drive daggers of heartache deep into her soul. Natsuki was her best friend, but what if that's all she meant to her? And was it right to risk their friendship on a selfish desire, despite how much Yuri wanted it. Even now, she couldn't help but admire the slender body, slightly hunched over the mixing bowl. Her pink t-shirt complimented it well, and despite what some of the boys in their year may think, Yuri couldn't imagine a girl more beautiful than the one standing in front of her. 

"Beautiful...", she thought to herself, as a dark cloud began to seep from the recesses of her head. Not like herself, not like a sick freak who always went out wearing over-sized jumpers or hoodies to hide her shame. Yes, each of those little red marks that wove a pattern of self-loathing along her arms, all a reminder of how terrible and screwed-up a person she was. Who was she kidding, of course someone as confident and outgoing as Natsuki would never see anything of worth in someone as pathetic as Yuri. And if she ever did discover that secret, she'd resent Yuri even more. The tall girl never felt more afraid than she did now, as she envisioned Natsuki turning to face her, dragging the arms of her jumper up to reveal the scars, a look of pure, burning hatred seared onto her face.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DISGUSTING", the apparition screamed at her, the voice poisoned with malice. But there was nothing Yuri could do to drive it away, She gripped the door frame behind her so tightly, her knuckles were turning pure white. Breaths began to shorten, as the horrible dream continued to replay itself in her mind. How stupid was she, to imagine any sort of future where they could be together. Damaged goods, that's all she was. A twisted, messed-up girl. 

"Right, just about ready now, I reckon". The soft voice broke the silence in the kitchen, and the void that had consumed Yuri quickly receded. She stared into the kind, sparkling pink eyes of her best friend who turned to face her, bits of icing splashed across her t-shirt and face, almost childlike. She hoped that those eyes couldn't see the tears welling up in her own. 

"Y...yeah, ready w...when you are", she whispered, barely audible. The terror had shaken her to her core. All she wanted to do was crawl up into a ball, and cry, cry until the tears washed it all away. 

A sudden touch of warmth enveloped Yuri's hand, piercing through the nightmare. She blinked for a moment, and saw Natsuki grasping her hand and leading her to the tray of cupcakes. The sensation was indescribable. Every time before they'd wrapped their fingers around one another's, it had been nice, yes, but it wasn't something that Yuri had actively taken note of. But now, once she realised the extent of her feeling, that warm touch blossomed into a surging spring, driving a glimmer of hope through her terrified mind. Now all she wanted to do was keep holding that hand, hold it so tightly and never let go. A single tear fell from her eye, yet it wasn't one of sadness anymore. She had issues, she had problems, but they all seemed trivial when she felt those strong fingers wrap around hers. A new dream sprung forth within her, resilient and defiant against her fears. She was going to confess to Natsuki. Somehow, that single touch made her know, somehow, that she would be okay. No matter what she said to her friend, or whatever scars (both physical and emotional) she showed her, she'd understand. Together, they'd conquer anything, be that as friends...

Or as lovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy...
> 
> Heads up, next chapter may take longer. My mind has decided to hit me with a whammy of self-loathing so I'll have to try work through that. 
> 
> Still, hope you enjoy. My writing ain't the best but hopefully it's serviceable.
> 
> bye


	6. Character Connections

Time passed, as the two love-struck friends continued their day together, both nervously hoping the other shared those same emotions that resonated so deeply within them. They were so enraptured in each other's company, preparing the final touches to their work, no notice was taken of the changing sky. It came slow at first, so slowly that the day remained bright until all of a sudden, the sunlight was choked behind thick vales of cloud, dark in colour and violent in nature. The clouds swept across the sky, blocking the sunshine with their thick frames, and threatened the land below with the promise of rain. The weather morphed from a beautiful, summer's day to a foreboding overcast evening, not unlike a typical winter's night. The clouds, once they had completed their assault on the fragile sun, roared mightily, and sent torrents of wind ploughing through the streets and neighbourhood. The opening act of their storm had begun, and soon a torrential volley of lashing rain would batter the landscape, backed by the terribly bright flashes of lightning and the cry of a great behemoth that was the thunder. 

All this would transpire beyond the knowledge of the two girls, who were each contemplating how to reveal their love to the person beside them. 

"Okay, the icing's ready", Natsuki exclaimed, placing the bowl gently beside the cooled cupcakes. "This is the fun part, 'cause we get to make these suckers look like pieces of art". Grabbing a small icing spatula, she reached into the bowl and delicately applied the delicious-looking white icing to one of the cupcakes. "See, this part can be difficult if you rush it, but as long as you take your time, take a bit of care, it'll turn out perfect", she continued to explain, applying a symmetrical swirl of icing to the top of the cupcake. Once she was happy, Natsuki placed a singular cherry to complete the process. Clasping another spatula between her fingers, the "master baker" turned to her "apprentice", and held it out for her to take. "Ready to have a go?", she questioned with a smile.

"Y...yes, I'd like that very much", Yuri responded, determined to show her friend she could do this. She pensively reached into the bowl, while Natsuki took a step back to watch the proceedings. Despite her resolve, Yuri's trembling fingers displayed her nervousness. She had to get this right, to show Natsuki that she wasn't some scatter-brained fool, who couldn't even handle decorating a cupcake. Because if she couldn't manage this, then what chance would there be the beautiful, confident girl beside her would reciprocate her love? Yuri knew in the back of her mind her logic didn't exactly make the most sense, but that fearful longing had muddled her thought process at the moment, and all she could think was finding some way to show her affection towards Natsuki without outright saying it, and this task was her opportunity. She tried her best to follow what her companion had done moments before, but it was evident the stress she'd created in her mind was overwhelming her, as her hand shook more and more, and the icing smudged roughly on the cupcake. Yuri could feel the tears threatening to arise again, what was even the point, she'd never-

"Here, let me help you there", Natsuki suddenly proclaimed, and once again, Yuri felt that strong tender grip encase her own trembling fingers, steadying her fears. Their hands worked in unison, as the more experienced lead the novice, and moments later, Yuri's cupcake held a beautiful spiral of icing. She turned to face Natsuki. They were so close to one another, as Yuri returned her friend's smile. But they didn't move away, neither of them wanting to end the moment. The cupcake was complete, but Yuri didn't want to let go of that hand. Subtly, she released the spatula and wrapped her fingers around Natsuki's tightly. She could feel her heartbeat grow faster and faster as she stared into those sparkling pink eyes. Those same eyes stared back into her own, and time stood still. The tears were long gone now, it was just the two of them, holding each other's hand and waiting for the other to do something, but not wanting to break away. More than anything, Yuri wanted to kiss the girl in front of her. To feel their connection. But she couldn't risk their friendship. With her heartrate elevated to extreme levels, and her cheeks blushing like crazy, Yuri broke off the intimate moment, staring bashfully at the cupcake sitting in front of her. So focused was she on it, she never saw the same hint of pained desire cross Natsuki's face as she followed suit, and timidly returned to their task. And yet despite the strangeness of the moment, neither one let go of the other's hand. While she couldn't bring herself to take that bold step, Yuri took satisfaction in the warmth of Natsuki's skin as it held her hand, guiding her in silence to complete the rest of the decorating. It was different from the times earlier when Natsuki had lead her around the kitchen, only grasping her fingers for a few moments. This was sustained, it was deliberate and it was so, so comforting. Neither spoke a word, but the intimacy was there, in its own unique way. 

The kiss could wait. This was fulfillment enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've probably noticed, I've made quite a deal of whenever these two hold hands. I guess it just seems intimate to me, despite how mundane it is, there's something really special about it. 
> 
> Or maybe I just have a hand fetish, who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Again a short chapter, apologies. I promise the next one will be longer. 
> 
> bye


	7. The Protagonists take Action

A sudden explosion of light quickly drew the two love-struck girls from their trance, as a dagger of lightning tore its way across the grey sky.  
“Shit, that scared me”, Natsuki said, recoiling slightly in fright. Unknowingly, she had tightened her grip on Yuri’s hand, clinging to it like a child would to a parent. Yuri returned the gesture, herself somewhat rattled with shock. The moment ended as soon as it had begun, and Natsuki finally eased her grip of her friend’s hand, while she made her way over to the window.  
The sight that greeted her was in stark contrast to the picturesque scene the two had looked out at earlier. The sun had disappeared behind a thick veil of cloud, and heavy rain had begun to fall not a second later. The rain battered against the window, and soon the entire street was filled with puddles. All in all, it was not weather one would want to be journeying in.  
Yuri quietly finished the last two cupcakes herself, mimicking the motions her classmate had showed her beforehand while Natsuki pondered the sudden turn of events by the windowsill. An idea was brewing in her mind, a cunning plan to extend their little soiree. She really wanted Yuri to stay with her longer, especially after she was so close to finally kissing that cute face minutes ago. She couldn’t describe the disappointment in herself for not taking the chance when it was right in front of her, instead awkwardly waiting as Yuri turned away, letting that precious opportunity slip straight through her fingers. Her previous fears that had accumulated earlier in the day had evaporated by now though. Somehow, a feeling had blossomed in her, that Yuri felt the same way she did. Natsuki couldn’t explain it but just the way they’d stared into each other’s eyes for that single point in time, had affirmed to the her that she wasn’t the only one who pining for something more. With that realisation, the urge to spit out the truth grew tenfold within her, burning like an inferno in her soul. But she had to be careful about it. Yuri, despite being the most wonderful and beautiful girl Natsuki had ever laid eyes on, was still quite shy and timid. Yes, the Club had brought her out of her shell somewhat, but with something as delicate as love, Natsuki knew she’d have to reveal her confession at the right time, not just hammer it out with no care, despite how much she wanted to. After all, she wanted Yuri to be happy above all else, and if that meant revealing her feelings to the dark-haired girl at another one of those precious moments, so be it. 

The sudden change in weather, however, would be her perfect opportunity. Coyly, Natsuki spun around, looking over at the novice baker finishing the last cupcake. “You know, Yuri, the weather’s gotten quite bad”, she stated, matter of factly. Yuri glanced at the chaotic happenings outside the window. She knew the weather had been forecast to deteriorate, but she hadn’t expected it to be so sudden. Now, she’d be stuck having to make her way home in the pouring rain, and probably get scolded by her mother for her stupidity. 

“Yes, it’s become quite dire out there. I guess I’ll have to run home and try not to get too inebriated with water”, she responded, with a downcast tone.

“Well, I don’t think you have to”, Natsuki answered, confusing the taller girl. “I mean, it’s pretty bad out there, and w…well, with my dad out of the house and everything, you can stay over...if you like?”. Natsuki finished, and her eyes darted to avoid Yuri’s gaze, in a manner not dissimilar to the girl in question. This wasn’t her usual style, being so goddamn nervous, but the young girl chalked it up to her heightened emotions around her crush. 

“I…I couldn’t ask that of you, Natsuki”, Yuri said, quietly, though she knew she in truth would want nothing more than to accept her friend’s offer. The time they’d spent together, it had been so…comforting, and the thought of a whole evening...sounded magical.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, ya blockhead”, Natsuki retorted, regaining her usual feisty demeanour. The more the idea of a sleepover formed in her head, the more resolute she became. “Listen, the weathers become really crap, so you’ll just get soaked if you go out. Besides, I know your mother won’t mind, she’s pretty accommodating. And I’ve got plenty of spare pyjamas and stuff like that, so really, why not?”. 

Natsuki ended her spiel with a trademark grin. Though internally, she was on panic mode. Did she come off as too forward? Shit, the last thing she wanted to do was put Yuri on the spot, she knew how much she hated that, like that time Monika had suddenly announced they’d all be reading poems. Natsuki’s mind was beginning to go into overload, as she waited for Yuri’s response. 

“Natsuki, I…I…uhhh”. The words weren’t coming out, Yuri didn’t know how to form them. She was so torn between staying and fearing she’d do something stupid, like she always did. But when she saw that smile on her crush’s face, she knew only one answer would do. She’d just have to be extra careful tonight, make sure her arms were covered at all times. Yes, she’d have to forego that sweet release of her blades as they sunk into her arms, but this...this was better than that. This felt right. 

“Uhhh, okay then. I guess I…I’ll stay”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I write better in short spurts like this, but I'll try to make the chapters longer. The set up from this one should give me plenty to work with. 
> 
> I really want to keep this updated regularly, so I'll do my best to get something out weekly. Like I said before, writing like this can be difficult when your mind doesn't feel right, because you always think whatever you write will be bad, no matter what. But at least some of you seem to enjoy it, so I'll soldier on.
> 
> Feedback is great, especially any tips, my writing could do with improving. 
> 
> Anyways have a good day
> 
> bye


	8. Character Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something different from the usual format as we delve into the workings of a shy bookworm.  
> Warning: this chapter includes references to self-abuse.

I wasn’t always like this. 

I used to be happy, happy with my life.

Happy with myself. 

Even now, after she asked me to stay over with her, after she seemed to enjoy our time together as much as I did, those same thoughts still rise from their dark crevice in my mind, until they wash over my entire brain. 

“What’s wrong with you?”.

“What a psychotic freak, no one could ever like you”.

“Do us all a favour next time you grab a knife, and finish the job”. 

Back when I was younger, before these thoughts gnawed at my every waking moment, I actually wanted to be a doctor. Not for the money, but just the idea that I’d be helping people, that was all I wanted.

“What a stupid fantasy”.

Of course I never could have been a doctor. Doctors aren’t the ones who need help. I’m just a stupid, malformed girl, too terrified of what tomorrow will bring to even focus on today. What new horrors will my mind unleash on me? Will it be that oh so familiar loneliness, as I lie my head on my tear-soaked pillow, knowing that no-one will ever want me? Or maybe it’ll be the guilt of how much of a disappointment I am to my mother. She works so hard, so hard to make sure I can have a decent chance at life and what do I do in return? Hole myself up in my room, crying about how hard my life is. 

“What a selfish bitch you are, only thinking of yourself”.

Hard? What about your life is hard? I live in a comfortable house, where there’s always food available, where my loving mother provides virtually everything I could want; books, a phone, even gaming consoles when I was younger. I am able to come to school, where I have every opportunity to succeed laid down in front of me on a silver platter. 

So why then.

Why do I feel so sad and empty all the time? 

I know I’m not the most social of people. But I do try, I try to be friendly, to put on a happy face. And I do have friends. Sayori, Monika, MC…

Natsuki…

So if I have all this, why is it the only time I feel something is when those blades force their way in? Every time I feel that warm trickle along my arm, for once my mind is at peace. But even that, that momentary comfort, is a fallacy. Afterwards, it all comes back tenfold, the cries and vile words my thoughts form to batter me down for that sick obsession. I’m under no illusions, I know it’s a sickness. And if other people found out, they would know it’s a sickness too. Something to be reviled. 

Just like me. 

God, I can’t help feeling sorry for myself can I? Poor little Yuri, with her unbearably difficult life, cry me a river. Even now, standing here as I watch her move about and grab things for me, old clothes that are too large for her, pulling out a cute, blue blanket, I feel nothing but hatred for myself. How selfish of me to come over here in the first place, she probably only said yes because I virtually forced her to. After all, she’s so amazing, and confident, and charming. Why would she want to spend time with me, of all people? 

But..

I was happy today, wasn't I? And she seemed happy to be around me…

I can’t deny how much she seemed to enjoy our baking today. Maybe it’s because she likes baking, crafting those delicate mixtures of flour and sugar to perfection. Yes, that’s probably why. 

But that moment, when she looked back into my eyes…standing there, as if time had stopped for us…

No, stop deluding yourself. Someone like Natsuki will never return your affections. You…are a broken mess, clinging to the first person who showed you attention in the slightest. What, you think just because the two of you are gay, you automatically get to be happy together?

“You stupid, twisted little girl.”.

“You are a disease, a curse on everyone around you”.

I can feel my hands trembling again, oh god please stop, I don’t want Natsuki to see me cry. I was so close earlier, I only barely managed to avoid creating a scene. What am I even doing here, I want to go home, I want to lock myself away I want to reach into my drawer Iwanttograbaknifeiwanttofeelthebloodcoatmyarmiwanttojustenditall…

My brain is on fire, I can’t think oh god what if she sees my arms what would she think I don’t want to be left alone again okay stop breathe…just…breathe.

She’s gone up to her room to get something, so she’ll be a few minutes. That’s all the time I need. I walk over to the counter. Our cupcakes sit there pensively, all neatly decorated. Beside them, the instrument of my salvation. It’s a sharp one, good. Makes it cut easier. I roll my sleeve up, a motion I’ve rehearsed countless times before. An ugly sight greets me, my arm adorned with small white scars, snaking their way up to my elbow.

“Time to add to the collection”, I mumble to myself. 

A second later, and tranquillity bursts like a spring, calming the chaos. But it’s a deceptive tranquillity, a lie to satiate my sickness. A single tear rolls down my cheek, crocodile tears for a monster such as myself. I am too weak however to realise it. I’m so tired of feeling this way. I think…I think…

...tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write this properly, mental health is a serious issue. If you ever feel like you need help, don't be afraid to reach out. 
> 
> As for the story, well I hope I've written Yuri in a believable way. At the end of the day, these two characters both have issues, and cliché though it may be, the idea that love and affection can heal a person and help them confront these issues is one that I hold quite dearly. 
> 
> Any suggestions/criticism, drop a comment. 
> 
> bye


	9. Interlude

"You can wear these for the night, Yuri", Natsuki announced, cheerfully. That spell of rain had been a damned miracle if ever there were one. Now, she had a whole evening and night with her crush, just the two of them with nothing to worry about. The thought of inviting Monika and Sayori crossed her mind briefly, but she quickly killed that notion. No, this was her time, her chance to forge something new with the girl standing quietly beside as she looked for clothes, her beautiful, curvaceous body leaning against the doorframe, her eyes following Natsuki's movements with an indescribable mixture of desire and apprehensiveness.

"Thank you, Natsuki, these will d...do wonderfully", Yuri replied, talking hold of the maroon pyjamas from her friend. They were old but looked in great condition, as if they hadn't been in use for quite some time. It did not escape the dark-haired girl's notice that they were clearly a few sizes too large for Natsuki. And besides, these were definitely not her style, Yuri would know. But for the time being, she pushed that thought out of her head and gratefully accepted Natsuki's offering with a small smile.

"Okaaaay then", Natsuki continued, thrilled to have sorted Yuri's change of clothes for the night. There were some unused toothbrushes in the bathroom too, so there was really nothing to stop them from having a great time. "Oh shit, our cupcakes! We haven't actually tried them yet", she suddenly exclaimed. Truth be told, both of the girls' minds had been far too occupied to even think of enjoying their earlier work. "Well, it's a good thing I've got a resident tea expert on hand to enjoy our delicious cupcakes with, huh?", the young girl remarked.

Yuri giggled shyly at the comment, which drew a matching laugh from Natsuki. Being with her made the pink-haired girl feel so relaxed, so genuinely happy. It meant everything to see that smile, to hear those little laughs. But she still needed to be a good host to her friend, and that meant having things to do. As they both walked back to the kitchen, Natsuki's mind began to race, as she thought of the possible activities to occupy their time together. Baking was sort of out the window, they'd spent enough time at it already. As for any late dinners, her father had left a pizza in the freezer. He'd flip when he found out she'd ate it, but fuck it, Natsuki couldn't care less about him. “Wait, does Yuri actually like pizza?”, she thought to herself. “Wouldn’t make a great impression if all she has to eat is something she’s not fond of”.   
“Never mind, she had some at Monika’s birthday a few weeks back, yeah no worry, it’ll do fine”. With that potentiality considered, Natsuki went back to her original train of thought: how to spend the evening with the most important girl in her life?

What about writing stuff together? After all, the bulk of their time together was spent in the Club, so that was at least something she knew they'd both enjoy.

Shaking her head gently, she quickly dispelled that idea. Nah, they did enough of that at the Literature Club, this needed to be something special, for the two of them, not just copying what they did all the time. Natsuki continued to wrack her brain, whilst setting out some plates for their well-earned tea break. Yuri meanwhile, began preparing the teapot, following the delicate routine she had perfected at home. Tea was a passion her mother had passed on to her. She had told her growing up of the love her father used to have for a relaxing cup, especially when made by her mother. Yuri had never known her father, he had died only a few months after she had been born, but it made her happy to think of the connection they held through their mutual appreciation for tea. That, and her genuine love for the intricacies of preparation, and it was no wonder the dark-haired girl had taken to mastering every aspect of it. 

A few minutes passed, as the two friends exchanged idle chat while they went about their individual tasks. Just as Yuri had finished pouring two cups of steaming green tea, Natsuki motioned for her to bring the cups to a small coffee table in the adjacent room. Yuri walked slowly to join her companion, without the slightest tremble nor hesitation as she held the cups of boiling liquid. It was another facet of her that Natsuki could admire. Usually she was so reserved, that her shy nature would inevitably let her fade quite easily into a crowd. And, while she could get easily flustered and apprehensive, Natsuki couldn’t help but be drawn to the fleeting moments of brash confidence that would occasionally spark from her friend. Preparing tea looked as easy as breathing to her, and she always became a totally different person whenever literature was involved. Though her usual demeanour was worlds away from Natsuki’s, she always held a subtle strength. Most people would overlook it entirely, but it was there, bold in its own, unique way.   
The rain continued to pour, making the pink-haired girl all the happier she had convinced her friend to stay. Now they could enjoy a nice spot of tea and their (hopefully) delicious cupcakes, all in each other’s comfort, with no one to bother them. After glancing briefly at her phone (text from Sayori, I’ll check it later), Natsuki reclined back comfortably in the living room sofa, cup of tea in hand. 

Yuri paused for a moment, as if assessing her next move carefully, before sitting next to her cohort, joining her in enjoying the tea’s warmth. She pensively grabbed the plate with one of the artfully-iced cupcakes, curious as to the success of their earlier endeavour. It was one of her own, she noticed as she saw the slight imperfections that were entirely absent from Natsuki’s own. Right, this was it, time to see if she could manage to follow in the steps of the “Master Baker” sitting beside her. Drawing the cupcake to her mouth, she took a bite.   
The taste was...comfortable. It was the best way she could describe it. The icing was sweet but not over-powering, the cupcake itself had a lovely, pillowy texture and it broke softly at her gentle bite. A loud, exaggerated moan of satisfaction sounded beside Yuri, inviting an uncharacteristic look of mock disapproval across the girl’s face. She turned to face the source of the outburst, already feeling the rising laughter within her as she watched Natsuki make a scene of “enjoying” the cupcake. 

“Whuh dud I tull you, turned ouf ama-uh-zing”, the louder of the two exclaimed, with bits of cupcake falling from her mouth as she spoke. 

“While I appreciate that you like them, Natsuki, perhaps finish one before you go singing its praises. The aim is to get most of it into your mouth, after all”, Yuri replied, with a newfound snarkiness. She couldn’t have felt further away from the dark thoughts than she did right now, playfully mocking her secret crush. 

Natsuki stuck out her tongue in response, eleated to see her timid friend ease herself out of her nervous shell. Truth be told, while she had her suspicions that Yuri shared the same secret she held, there were still moments earlier where she saw the same nervous mannerisms creep back in to her companion. Another reason to time her confession properly.   
“Hey, I gotta compliment a fine job when I see one, and for a first-time apprentice baker, these weren’t half bad”, she retorted, as Yuri took a sip of tea. The mention of “apprentice baker” drew another raised eyebrow, but she let it be nonetheless. Natsuki, after grinning in response to the befuddled look she received, relaxed with her own cup of tea. It all so perfect, sharing some tea and a cupcake, enjoying each other’s company against the backdrop of the soft pitter-patter of falling rain. Like something out of a novel (or more recently, one of those fanfics Natsuki had recently discovered). 

“Yes, well, this “apprentice baker” couldn’t have done without her most talented of teachers”, Yuri said, with a hint of mischief at the end, even motioning a faux bow towards her friend. At this, Natsuki’s face flushed red, as she quickly took another sip of tea, eliciting another giggle from Yuri. 

The two of them sat like this for another few minutes, casually exchanging elaborate titles, all with a laugh, and a growing feeling of love deep within them. After a while, following another hilarious remark from Natsuki which had brought out a new fit of giggles, Yuri’s eye was drawn to a lone DVD case, hidden beneath some old newspapers. Reaching towards it, she pulled out what looked to be a children’s movie.

“H…hey, what’s that doing there?”, Natsuki exclaimed, somewhat forcefully upon seeing Yuri’s acquisition. What she wasn’t expecting was Yuri’s sheer look of amazement upon analysing the cover. Natsuki only ever saw her like this with a new book. 

“Natsuki, you know of the Professor Layton series?”, Yuri questioned while still entranced with the DVD in her hand. “I never knew there was a movie, but I truly loved the games when I was younger, so rich in world-building, and the puzzles were so cool, and oh the music…”  
Yuri stopped her spiel to see the confused reaction of her friend. She wasn’t prone to outbursts like that, unless it concerned her literature. Realising how over-excited she had gotten, the familiar feelings of embarrassment began to rise. That was until, Natsuki’s face broke into a joyful smile to match her own moments ago.

“Oh man, I love the Layton games. But geez Yuri, I didn’t know you even played video games, let alone one of the best series ever, that’s amazing”, Natsuki said with elation, gushing over the subject like anyone does when they find someone who shares their passion. “Everyone likes to think they’re all so grown up, and mature, like video games are a waste of time. Mostly the girls anyway, MC never shuts up about his games. But holy hell, we have to watch this then, I fricking love this film”. 

“Yes, I’d really like that”, Yuri replied, trying to conceal her excitement. This day just kept becoming more and more rewarding, and she felt the best she had felt in a long time. Watching a film she knew she’d enjoy, with the girl she secretly loved beside her. Could it be any more perfect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fricking love Professor Layton :) 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, college keeps me busy, and the loneliness doesn't help either. Lack of interaction due to lockdown doesn't exactly spell the most favourable of conditions for one's mental health. 
> 
> In any case, enjoy, and feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> bye


End file.
